


stuck in the middle with you

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Junior M goes skydiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle with you

“I don’t want go with him,” Kyuhyun says bluntly, and tries not to feel bad at the hurt that flashes across Zhou Mi’s face. 

“You shouldn’t even go,” he says as an aside to Zhou Mi, “you’re terrified.” Zhou Mi mumbles and turns his head away, flushing. Ryeowook and Henry have equal looks of fear on their faces, and Hankyung and Siwon appear to be checking the quality of their harness, solemn faced. Donghae asks a PD how low he can go before he has to pull his chute.

“It doesn’t really matter what you want,” the PD says bluntly, and wanders off.

 

The director is nervous because they only get one take each for falling out of the plane, and Donghae is first, nervous and sweating, but he runs and jumps, shouting, and it all makes for very good television. Henry pushes Hankyung and Siwon out, and Hankyung makes an incredibly undignified girly shrieking noise before the wind takes it away from him. Zhou Mi is balking, fingers white knuckled on the cold steel grey of the entrance, and Kyuhyun’s is grasping the bottom of the plane with his toes. Zhou Mi gives a whole body shudder of terror, and it makes Kyuhyun lean forward and lose his balance, toppling out with Zhou Mi strapped to his back.

Zhou Mi lets out a single, ear splitting shriek directly in Kyuhyun’s ear, and for the first ten seconds of the drop Kyuhyun is sure they’re both going to die. Then the wind and the pressure take Zhou Mi’s voice away from him, and it’s quieter than it should be, with the wind shrieking past them and the sudden, gut wrenching dip his stomach takes. Zhou Mi is solider against him than Kyuhyun thought he would be, and warm against his back. Kyuhyun feels like the weight dropping them, and he thinks for a second Zhou Mi is so skinny he’d float if he wasn’t attached. The sharpness of his bones are a light press, comforting in familiarity, softened by gravity and the thick nylon straps.

The ground looks very far away and very small, and Kyuhyun thinks he doesn’t mind free falling so much, not when it smells like Zhou Mi’s face cream and the gum he chewed right before the shooting, and not when Zhou Mi is saying his name with his face in Kyuhyun’s shoulder and his hands on Kyuhyun’s waist. When he closes his eyes it feels like the top of the swingset, with the wind in his hair and the ground falling away.

 

He’s still the one that has to reach up and pull the chute to save them both, though.


End file.
